The Truth
by YprocKcid
Summary: Originally written by killer123, this is a story about the trials and tribulations of brotherly love. GumWin Romance.


**Hello, I'm…You know what? You already know who I am, so I'm not going to introduce myself.**

**There's an interesting history behind this fanfic, and I'd like to share it with you.**

**On August 26, 2011, Fanfic author **_**killer123**_** published the first ever GumWin fanfic (GumWin is a mixture of the names Gumball and Darwin to signify a possible romance between them.) The story immediately gained supporters and detractors very shortly afterwards. The detractors vehemently opposed the story due to its subject matters; Homosexuality and incest. **

**The author, **_**killer123**_**, was unable to handle the incredibly caustic and negative responses and decided to stop updating the story, ending on the second chapter where Darwin and Gumball became a couple, along with promises of trouble in paradise to appear in the next chapter that would never come.**

**Fans of the story were disappointed with this. However, hope came when **_**killer123**_** announced that the author **_**YprocKcid**_** has asked for the rights to the story so that it could receive a proper ending. After accepting to the Terms and Conditions written by **_**killer123**_**, **_**YprocKcid**_** went to work to complete the first chapter of **_**The Truth**_**.**

**And now, without further delay, here's **_**YprocKcid's The Truth**_**:**

It's a Thursday morning. Gumball is sleeping soundly in his bed despite the fact he will be late to school by doing so. Fortunately for him though, he has a good friend by his side for these types of situations.  
>"Come on Gumball, let's go!" Says Darwin, pumping his little fish arms on Gumball's mattress to shake his brother awake.<br>"Ugh…" Groans Gumball. "What's the big deal?"  
>"I wanna go see Masami again!"<br>Gumball chuckles. "You know, it was just yesterday when you couldn't stand the very idea of being with Masami. Now, you're obsessed with her!"  
>"I know. It was the kiss!" Answers Darwin. "I kept thinking it was gonna be bad. But I closed my eyes and thought about…IT WAS GREAT! The kiss was great, better than I expected."<br>Gumball looks at Darwin suspiciously when he paused at the middle of his sentence. "What did you think about?"  
>"I was thinking about England."<br>"Oh…That's cool." Gumball gets out of bed and goes over to his dresser. He opens the first drawer to get a shirt.  
>"By the way," Says Darwin. "I've been meaning to ask you, how do you know how it feels like to be run over by a unicorn? You've never mentioned a unicorn to me before."<br>"Huh?" Says Gumball. He looks at Darwin and then quickly returns to putting on his shirt. "That was just…an expression. Umm, it doesn't really mean anything. I'm not really sure why I said that."  
>"You were probably too busy dreaming about Penny's kiss to think of something that made sense."<br>"Yeah." Gumball has his shirt on now and went into another drawer for some pants. "Hey, can I tell you something?"  
>"Huh? What?<br>"It's about Penny."  
>"What is it? Is something wrong with you two?"<br>"No, it's just that…To be honest with you, I was kinda scared about kissing her."  
>"You were? You didn't act like it."<br>"Thank you."  
>"You didn't want to kiss Penny?"<br>"Well, you see, Penny's the only girl that's nice to me. I like her because I'm _supposed _to like her, you know? She likes me, so I should like her back, shouldn't I?"  
>Darwin doesn't say anything. Gumball zips up his pants and turns around to face him, Gumball poses.<br>"Anyways," Gumball continues talking. "That doesn't really matter now. After the kiss, I knew she was the one for me, no doubt."  
>"So you like Penny now?" That's good."<br>"Yeah, she's an OK girl, I wouldn't mind spending my whole life with her. Alright, time to go to school!"  
>"Yeah! Let's go see our girlfriends!"<p>

* * *

><p>While in class, both Gumball and Darwin are thinking about the same thing. They're thinking about how terrifying this is going to be. Being in a serious relationship.<p>

Having a girlfriend is a sign that you're growing up and maturing into an adult. They wonder if they are going to be ready for that, to leave their childhood behind and enter the mysterious unknown that is adulthood.

But still, they think, it's going to be a fun new, exciting experience for me!

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. Gumball walks out with Penny and Darwin walks out with Masami. The two pairs exit the classroom.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me, Penny?" Asks Gumball.

"Sure Gumball." Answers Penny. "I'll meet you there. I have something to talk about with Masami."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Darwin." Says Masami as she goes off with Penny.

"See you later Sugar Lips!" Says Darwin. He doesn't see the look of repulsion and displeasure on Masami's face.

"Uh-huh." Says Masami, not looking back. "Same to you."

Gumball and Darwin leave to get their lunch, Penny and Masami are all alone now.

"We're going to have to tell them eventually." Says Penny.

"Not really…"

"We can't keep secrets from them, that isn't how we should start our relationship with them, hiding things from them that they should know about."

"I don't even like Darwin all that much. Now I'm his girlfriend." Masami pouts. "This is so unfair."

"We have to tell them that they kissed each other in the tree house."

"Why? What could possibly happen if we didn't say anything to them? What's the worse that can happen if they never knew?"

"Well…We just have to Masami."

"I don't want to deal with Darwin anymore. He's so clingy and annoying. Now I know why that other girl dumped him."

"She died from a head explosion, she didn't dump Darwin."

"Are you kidding me? That was a balloon; she obviously faked her own death so she can go back to Europe without Darwin stalking her."

"Listen Masami." Says Penny, trying to get back to the original subject matter. "I think it's really important that we tell them the truth."

Masami lets out a big sigh. "Fine, I'll tell him. But I'm gonna break up with him sooner or later. Just so you know."

"It's for the best." Says Penny.

"Whatever Penny." Says Masami. She goes to the lunch room.

Masami is at the entrance of the lunchroom, scanning the area to spot-

"Darwin!"

Masami catches Darwin's attention; he turns to Gumball and says, "Looks like my girl needs me. Bye."

Darwin leaves the table and goes over to Masami. Just when the two of them are exiting, Penny enters. She sees Gumball sitting by himself and sits next to him.

"Hey Gumball." Says Penny.

"Hi Penny!" Says Gumball. He notices that Penny doesn't have anything with her. "Where's your lunch?"

In a harsh serious tone, Penny says, "I need to tell you something Gumball."

Gumball takes notice. "Is something wrong? Is this me about me wanting to marry Carmen? Listen, I wasn't being myself that day and-"

"No, I'm not talking about that. Do you remember back in the tree house where we kissed?"

"Of course I remember." Gumball smiles. "It was our first kiss after all."

"Actually, no, it wasn't."

Gumball's smile falters. "What?"

"You didn't kiss me." Penny explains. "Remember? The house was leaning. You were about to kiss me and had your eyes closed. And you were sliding towards-"

"Wait." Gumball interrupts Penny, able to figure out what happens next. "I-I kissed Masami?"

"Darwin." Corrects Penny. "You kissed Darwin."

"I kissed Darwin?" Pause. Penny is surprise from this reaction. She expected Gumball to start yelling and crying and being overdramatic like he always is. Gumball being so quiet and deep in thought is something that makes Penny feel she's with an entirely different person. "Are you sure?" Gumball finally asks.

"Masami and I saw the whole thing."

Another pause. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you should know."

"So, we haven't kissed before?"

"No. Never."

"…I don't know what to say. All this time, I thought it was you that gave me that kiss."

"Sorry."

Gumball doesn't say anything, he just looks down.

"Gumball?"

Gumball looks up and sees Penny's worrying face. "Yeah?"

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be alright."

Penny pulls him in for a hug.

"You know," She says. "You're taking this really well. You're calm about this."

Gumball says, "I'm so confused." In a barely audible volume, but Penny hears him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asks Penny. Gumball pulls out of the hug.

"No. I'll be OK."

"What are you confused about?"

"I'll be OK Penny." He looks back at his lunch tray and decides to eat so he doesn't have to continue this conversation.

"Whenever you want to talk, I'll be there."

With a mouthful of food, Gumball nods.

"I am your girlfriend after all."

Gumball continues to eat.

She stands up from the table and takes her leave. She looks back at Gumball before exiting the lunchroom. When Gumball notices that Penny has left, he picks up his tray, puts it in the trash, and goes out of the lunchroom as well.

* * *

><p>In the hallways, Gumball turns around the corner, Masami floats pass by him. Gumball sees Darwin standing out in the middle of the hallway standing still. It's an obvious fact that Masami has just told him the truth. Gumball walks behind Darwin slowly and quietly, so as to not startle him or anything like that.<p>

"Darwin?" Gumball says softly. Darwin doesn't move, he doesn't show any sign that he's listening.

"Darwin?" Gumball says again. He pats Darwin on the head, it alarms Darwin a bit but he calms down when he sees that it's just Gumball.

"Hey Gumball." Says Darwin.

"Hey." Says Gumball. "Did…Masami tell you about the kiss in the tree house?"

"Masami broke up with me."

"Oh? Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that dude."

"And she told me about the kiss too." Continues Darwin. "She told me… we both kissed each other."

"She did, huh?" Says Gumball. He looks down and notices that Darwin is holding his hand, rubbing it and caressing it gently. Gumball looks back up at Darwin; he sees that Darwin has a light blush across his cheeks. "What are you doing?" Gumball asks.

Darwin let's go of him. "Sorry." He says. The blush on Darwin's face grows redder.

"Umm…" Says Darwin, trying to find the words to say. He looks down, shuffling his feet, then he looks back up to Gumball. "I really liked the kiss, didn't you?"

"Uh, well, yeah. I guess I did."

"When we-When we thought we kissed those girls, we became their boyfriends." Darwin stops to see if Gumball has anything to say: he doesn't, so Darwin keeps going. "But since that isn't true, it was each other we kissed-"

"Sorry, but what are you trying to say?"

"Why don't we be boyfriend and boyfriend?"

"What?" Says Gumball. It's his turn to blush now. "What are you talking about?"

"We liked kissing each other, didn't we? Shouldn't we be dating then?"

"Whoa, date each other? I'm still with Penny, Darwin."

"But you said you didn't like her that much, didn't you?"

Darwin's right about that. Gumball likes her, but he doesn't love her. It's all an act. To be honest, he doesn't really love anyone. Except for his family of course, and especially Darwin.

_But it's a family type of love. Not-Nothing more than that._

"Come on Gumball." Gumball comes back to reality to the sound of Darwin still talking. "When we kissed, didn't you feel anything?"

"Umm…" For some reason, Gumball feels uncomfortable and fidgets. "No, not really."

"When we kissed, _I_ felt something." Darwin comes closer to Gumball and hugs him tight. "I felt, like, this was the one. I thought it was Masami. But no," Darwin's hug gets tighter. "It's you Gumball. My brother. We're already so close; we might as well make it official and be boyfriends. What do you say buddy? Don't you feel the same way too?"

"I don't know what to feel." Darwin slumps off of Gumball and lies on the floor. "Come on Darwin, don't be like this. You're just confused. You thought you were kissing a girl, if you knew it was me the whole time, you would've hated it."

"No I wouldn't." Says Darwin, still lying on the floor.

"You know what? Let's prove it. Let's kiss."

"What?" His head jerks up. "Really?"

"The way I see it, had we knew who we were actually kissing at the time, well, we wouldn't be in this situation. Once when kiss again, we'll realize how gross it is!"

"Or how nice it still feels."

"I guess we won't know until we do it."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Darwin jumps up and goes to Gumball with his lips pucker up. Gumball blocks him.

"Wait Darwin, stop!" Darwin stops. "How about we do this someplace more private?"

"OK. Like where?"

"Hmm…How about the bathroom?"

"OK."

Darwin and Gumball go to the nearest men's room to them. They choose a stall and lock it with them inside. Darwin sits on the toilet, so that way, if someone came, all they could see is Gumball's feet and just think he's having a tough time going and not kissing a boy. Before they kiss, Darwin says, "This is it, The Moment of Truth." Gumball agrees with him. "Yeah."

They start to lean in, getting closer and closer…

* * *

><p>Gumball and Darwin exit some time later out of the rest room together. The two of them weren't looking at each other, their faces are blushing like mad and they're smiling like fools. They look at each other, full of giggles.<p>

"Did-" Gumball giggles. "Did we actually do all that in the bathroom?"

Darwin giggles. "Yeah, we did."

Gumball laughs. "Oh man, we're so…we're so _naughty_."

Darwin grabs Gumball's hand, he rest his head on Gumball's chest. Gumball enjoys it, but he has to tell him something.

"Wait, Darwin."

Darwin looks up to him. "Yeah?"

"I like you. A LOT. But I think it would be best if we kept this a secret for now. Is that OK buddy?"

Darwin nods. "I understand Gumball."

"Good." Darwin let's go of Gumball's hand.

Rocky comes along with a mop and a wheel bucket as Darwin and Gumball start to walk back to class what with lunch being over and all. He opens the door to the men's room, ready to clean up, and as he did so, William came flying out. William flies around in a frantic pattern, bumping into Rocky and the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Whoa dude!" Says Rocky. "What's the matter, little guy?"

William calms down but doesn't respond to Rocky, instead, he went off to the direction where Darwin and Gumball went.


End file.
